


Rarepair Oneshots for the Soul (Henry Stickmin)

by Grand_Anarchivist



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Toppat 4 Lyfe Ending | T4L (Henry Stickmin), but it's partially mentioned sh, gonna fucking serve the entirety of the simphat clan server a meal at 12 am i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grand_Anarchivist/pseuds/Grand_Anarchivist
Summary: self-explanatory titlei'm going to have an awful posting schedule, so sit tight in case i vanish off the face of the earth for a few months.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Matteus Guardsmith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Rambling Hours

Heehoo, uhm.  
This is just a placeholder chapter, but...  
I'm doing rarepair oneshots in the Henry Stickmin series!!! I have a totally legitimate source at which I get these rarepairs from, so,,,  
Hi Simphat Server, this is tvstatic reporting in- are you proud of what I'm about to do?

That's enough rambling from me, though. If you're not a part of the server and are blissfully unaware of the chaos I like to wreak in there with,,,,,,,,, shipping concepts, hihi- just sit tight and spectate as I write random snippets at 2 in the morning out of impulse.


	2. Curtsmith Oneshot #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteus and Burt have the same day off... Again.  
> So, what better thing to do than to have Burt visit Matteus at the Wall?

The air was bitterly cold, sinking frosty fangs into Matteus's body. Yet he stood outside the vague warmth the Wall had to offer, searching for the figure that he wanted to find so badly. There was no one in sight, the snow shrouding any possibility of even seeing the person he wanted to find. Though Matteus kept his head high and his hopes going strong, he couldn't help but feel anxiety take hold of his state of mind.  
Where was Burt?

Despite the shiver that had begun to take hold of the guard of the Wall, he stayed put as heat begun to rise up to his cheeks. He was a busy man, yes, but the miracle that was both he and Burt supposedly having their own off-days at the same time had come once more. His days were spent guarding the Wall rather than being confined within icy bars in the middle of nowhere, to the point that even leaving it was a concept that left him confused and disoriented.  
How he had been convinced by Burt to head to a random hotel that his high-paying job was able to afford was something that Matteus would never understand.  
A sigh escaped the guard, a puff of crystalline cloud hissing out from him. He longed to see Burt again, to gently hold his hands and look into his eyes- a thought he kept buried during work hours, though they kept him up at night. Was it too much to ask for a man who time and time again did his job right, though he seemed to escape promotion for his efforts?

But at last, the droning sound of a helicopter whirring loudly despite the roar of the wind around Matteus came into earshot, though the earmuffs on his head did their work with ever so slightly muffling the noise. His head snapped up, watching with narrowed eyes as a figure descended from the helicopter via a ladder, though he stayed still as he watched the helicopter fly away. The sound of whirring became distant as both Matteus and the newcomer watched the helicopter disappear among the clouds, the fate of it within the storm that took control of the Wall's vicinity dubious in nature.  
The sight of the person turning to Matteus, however? Shock filled him as they made a run for him, boots hitting the ground heavily as the space within them closed.  
It didn't take long to recognize the top hat he wore, however. Headphones pierced impossibly though the hat he wore told him apart from the Toppats that he worked alongside, and within moments the figure collapsed into Matteus's arms, gripping at the Russian's body with shaky hands.

"Burt?" Matteus yelped, arms instinctively coiling around the man that he was waiting so patiently for. It was a shock how cold the Toppat member was in comparison to him, quivering from the cold as Matteus backed up towards the warmth of the Wall. While he was accustomed to the cold, Burt was not- and Matteus wasn't about to risk the man's life just for a few moments of interaction away from his comrades.  
"Matteus," Burt hissed out, though a wobbly smile darted across his facial features. He sank into Matteus, his entire body shaking from the cold. From there he was quiet, even as Matteus lifted him up to bring him into the Wall. 

The fluorescent lights that illuminated its hallways were a familiar, but welcome change to Matteus. The people walking around were quiet, minding their own business- the only things that were audible were the sound of footsteps and the quiet murmurs of people engaging in small conversations.  
Matteus's grip on Burt was tight, though at some point he stopped at a few crates. Placing Burt down on the ground, Matteus hopped onto one of the boxes, sitting on it as he shot a warm smile at the shakiness of the figure. "Burt, you cold still?"  
"I'm not used to the cold," Burt justified, clambering onto the crates alongside Matteus. "Yeah, the room I work in is chilly, but this is a whole different level."  
A hearty laugh escaped Matteus, wrapping an arm around Burt and pulling him in close as he held one of the Toppat Clan member's frigid hands. "Not to worry," he snickered, a blush rising to his and his boyfriend... Boyfriend?  
Yes.  
Boyfriend's cheeks, as he leaned into Burt's body. "The cold can get most, especially if not used to cold. But I am here, Burt! I'm warm, da?"  
Burt tilted his head, taking a moment to think- a moment that Matteus gladly gave him. "Warmer than outside," he confessed quietly.

They sat in silence for a few moments, holding each other. At that moment, there was nothing they needed to say to each other. They had each other, and that was that. They were content with repeating history, of having only each other in a small area, though rather than in a luxurious hotel they were sitting in a cold room on some crates.  
Silence was far from long-lasting, though. Once the sound of miscellaneous conversations began to sprinkle the Wall a little bit more liberally, Matteus turned to Burt, wondering if he was open for any sort of verbal interaction. After all, while it was nice being with him, it felt like a waste of time sitting around idly. Besides, one question tore at him, making him eager for an answer.  
"How you come here?" Matteus asked excitement tinging his voice. "Helicopter, yes, but how were you allowed?"  
A soft chuckle escaped Burt as he shifted his body, turning to Matteus. Unlike their last interaction, where Matteus had held Burt's hands, Burt reached over to gently pick the guard's hands up from their spot on Matteus's lap, a bit startled at the unexpected warmth of them but otherwise pleased. "Henry's the leader of the Toppats now," he murmured. "Charles, the person piloting the helicopter, has some... Close connections to him. Henry's understanding enough to let me have a short break, Charles kind enough to bring me here."  
Matteus's mind went blank. He didn't know that the Toppats had a new leader commanding them- he was a little bit startled at what had gone down in the timespan that he and Burt were away, with a dumbfounded "oh" being the only thing he could muster.  
More halfhearted giggles bubbled up from Burt. "It's been so long since I've seen you," Burt mumbled quietly, his grip tightening on Matteus's hands. "A lot has changed, but not how I feel towards you."

A smile twisted at Matteus's mouth. "The same for me," he responded, his heart skipping a beat as a blush tinged his and Burt's faces once more. After a few moments, he finally mustered courage to ask a question that had finally found its way into Matteus's head.  
"Can... Can I kiss you, Burt?"  
"Of course," Burt responded, his smile becoming slightly wider. He was glad that Matteus considered asking, though he wouldn't have the heart nor the reason to decline.  
And for a few moments their lips connected, memories rising to the surface again as they wrapped their arms around each other, two love-struck people at last together after months of separation.


End file.
